


Рождение Гармонии / The Birth of Harmony

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pastels, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Сунув обе руки в туманные облака, Сэйзед принял силу, которую ему предлагали. (c) Герой вековHe slammed his arms into the twin mists and seized the powers offered to him. (с) The Hero of Ages
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест





	Рождение Гармонии / The Birth of Harmony




End file.
